The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As aerial densities continue to increase for magnetic data storage, track pitch, also known as width, decreases as well. It is therefore increasingly difficult for a servo control loop to keep a read head properly located on a single track during read and write operations. In some instances, a position error signal (PES) can be generated during operation and used in the servo control loop to adjust the head position, such as through a voice coil motor (VCM). As dimensions continue to shrink and storage densities increase, it becomes increasingly more important to maintain read heads in proper locations relative to an associated track.